Mein Teil
by ShokoRoko
Summary: [AU] [One Shot]Eren Jaeger, un chico que en el fondo fantasea en hundirse en el éxtasis del sabor de la carne humana, más nunca esperó que su retorcida fantasía fuera complacida por el joven Rivaille Ackerman [EreRi] [Lemon] [Canibalismo]


**Advertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico) | Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo OoC (Out of Character) | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito | Gore | Canibalismo **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G**

**SURPRISE MADAFAKAS! ShokoRoko por fin después de milenios (exámenes y esas mamadas) sube un bendito fic! Y shaoi... Porque el shaoi es una bendición de MadoKami.**

**Sinceramente, jamás me había puesto a escribir una fic EreRi (Eren Seme-Rivaille Uke), pero después de pensar que escribir, sale esta bella aberración. Eeeeen fin, los dejaré leer**

***les deja pañuelos y una cubeta***

**NA: He corregido el capítulo, ahora está menos cancerígeno c:**

* * *

_Heute treff ich einen Herrn_  
_Der hat mich zum Fressen gern_  
_Weiche Teile und auch harte_  
_stehen auf der Speisekarte_

_Rammstein-Mein Teil_

* * *

Comida...

Aunque parezca tan simple, es una de las pocas cosas que logran proporcionar una sensación de bienestar y placer, pero…

¿Qué pasa cuando aquello lo encuentras en la carne humana?

Era algo que sinceramente, nunca me había inquietado hasta ahora.

Soy Eren Jaeger, un joven alemán de 15 años cuya vida era normal y reafirmo... Lo Era...

Era como cualquier otro chico, sin preocupaciones ni nada de eso, con amigos y una familia feliz; mi madre era costurera y mi padre un médico, todo era normal, sólo por una excepción...

Desde mi niñez, empecé a sentir una atracción por aquel líquido brillante escarlata cuyo sabor metálico era sumamente maravilloso para mí...

Sangre...

El ver como fluía al abrirse una herida o cicatriz me cautivaba por completo, observar como recorría mi piel mientras sentía aquel sabor al pasarlo por mi boca.

Mi fascinación era tal que observaba asombrado como un animal desgarraba la piel del su presa, dejando expuesto su carne y su sangre que eran liberados mientras agonizaba. A todos los niños de la clase les asustaba ver tales cosas excepto a mí, que reaccionaba totalmente emocionado.

Pasaron los años y mis ocultas fantasías eran cada vez más retorcidas, en mis sueños nocturnos sólo podía ver aquel brillante escarlata que brotaba mientras una criatura con sus dientes bestiales desgarraban los cuerpos con una diabólica sonrisa. Aquello me ponía duro, y por así decirlo, despertaba con mis sábanas totalmente húmedas por el líquido que soltaba en las noches al soñar...

El deseo de devorar...

Ser el depredador que devore a su presa...

Recibir sus carnes y beber su sangre para ser sólo uno...

Ser una parte...

Mi Parte...

Pero... ¿Quién sería aquella persona que se ofreciera a ser mi parte?

Estaba tan pensativo en aquello que no me percaté que alguien me hablaba

-Eren... No has tocado tu pizza ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?- me preguntó mi amiga, Mikasa Ackerman

Ella y yo nos conocemos desde el kínder, debo admitir que es linda sin duda, con un buen físico...

Pero no sería mi tipo, no puedo imaginar el cómo devorarla, creo que no me atraería como una presa deseable

-Oh... Sólo estaba algo distraído, eso es todo- respondí mientras miraba hacia la rebanada caliente pizza de pepperoni que yacía en el plato y volteaba mi vista hacia la ventana

Mikasa sólo miraba la pantalla de su celular mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco de manzana con un rostro algo molesto

-¿Ahora que sucede?- pregunté

-Es mi primo... ¿Cuánto piensa tardar?- respondió algo fastidiada

Oh cierto, la razón por la cual accedí a salir con Mikasa era para que conociera a su primo francés, que por cierto, no había llegado aún

-Descuida, tal vez hubo un problema con su llegada- dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- Ya sabes cómo es esto de los vuelos... supongo

Ella sólo acomodaba su bufanda roja con nerviosismo, la traía desde que se la regalé cuando cumplió 9 años y no se la ha quitado hasta la fecha, excepto cuando hace calor

Iba a beber un sorbo de mi soda cuando escucho como la puerta del negocio se abre y Mikasa mira en dirección a la persona que entraba

-**¡RIVAILLE!**\- exclamó Mikasa mientras aquella persona se acercaba a nosotros

Y en ese instante al alzar mis ojos hacia él, todo se paralizó para mí ...

Cabello oscuro, ojos color olivo, piel blanca como la nieve, finos y carnosos labios, una mirada enigmática...

Era sin duda como apreciar una hermosa escultura hecha por Miguel Ángel

-**¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto?!**\- le preguntó alarmada

-Culpa al piloto del avión- respondió secamente al sentarse- En pleno vuelo fue a cagar, pero la mierda no le salió

Yo sólo lo seguía contemplando cuál colegiala enamorada, el sólo volteó totalmente extrañado. Era totalmente comprensible la expresión que poseía...

-A propósito... Tu amigo...

-¿Eh? A-Ah, lo siento- respondí mientras sacudía mi cabeza- M-Me llamo Eren Jaeger

-Rivaille Ackerman- respondió mientras extendía su brazo- Un gusto...

Lo saludé y pude sentir que llegaba a mi nariz un olor sumamente exquisito, era el aroma de aquel chico.

-Supongo que conoces a la mocosa de mi prima, Mikasa- habló

-Sí ,n-nos conocemos desde niños- respondí algo nervioso

¿Era normal que me pareciera tan hermoso aun cuando fuera vulgar?

-Chicos ¿Me permiten un momento?- habló Mikasa mientras se levantaba

-¿A dónde vas, prima?- preguntó Rivaille mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza

-Al baño, no tardo… enano- le respondió mientras le dirigía una mirada frustrada e iba al sanitario

Aprovechaba aquel instante en el que Mikasa se ausentaba para sacar de mi mochila un libro que aún no había terminado de leer

-Así que lees a H.P. Lovecraft ¿No?

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunté entusiasmado

-Claro, uno de mis preferidos es el "Necronomicon" ¿Y qué hay de ti?- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

-Bueno pues... el mí o hasta ahora es "La noche de los tiempos"- respondí al dejar mi mochila el suelo

Y así empezamos a charlar sobre cualquier tipo de tema, desde los libros -cosa que me fascinaba a mí y a él- hasta lo acontecido recientemente

-Y bien Rivaille ¿Que te trae a Berlín?- le pregunté nervioso

El sólo chasqueo su lengua mientras inclinaba su cabeza al recostarse en su asiento

-Verás...- dijo mientras daba un suspiro- Mi tío Kenny quiere que conviva más con la familia, ya sabes, por lo que me quedaré durante un tiempo, tal vez...

Por lo visto, no tenía muchos ánimos de estar aquí , supongo...

-Nunca creí que diría esto pero...- volvió a suspirar- Tengo que agradecerle esto al cabrón de Kenny, de no ser así , me habría dado un tiro

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es algo difícil de explicar

-No quiero sonar algo atrevido pero ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

Justo cuando iba a recibir su respuesta, Mikasa iba saliendo del sanitario, guardé mi libro mientras daba una mordida a mi rebanada de pizza

-Ya regresé…- habló al sentarse

-Oh... No me había dado cuenta, mi querida Mika- le dijo al ponerse gel antibacterial en las manos

Ella sólo resistía las ganas de lanzarle la botella de ketchup a su camisa mientras daba un pequeño respiro

Aun cuando los tres comíamos y platicábamos como si nada, mi mirada no podía apartarse para nada de Rivaille, todo lo que era su ser me resultaba total y sumamente atractivo...

Una presa perfecta para devorar...

Anhelaba acariciar su tersa piel, admirar aquellos orbes olivos y sentir sus cabellos oscuros...

Y soñar que él fuera mío

A partir de ese día, aquellas oscuras fantasías caníbales eran protagonizadas por él, soñaba cómo mis dientes desgarraban sus tejidos mientras lo embestía al devorarlo, gimiendo mi nombre en total lujuria y sumisión...

Realmente empezaba a desearlo con una gran locura...

Empezamos a frecuentarnos más seguido gracias a que la semana siguiente fue transferido a la preparatoria "Trost", ya que ahora estaba viviendo con su prima. Y lo mejor era que cursábamos el mismo salón, el n° 58

Al presentarse, claramente acaparó las miradas de todas las chicas de la clase que empezaron a asediarlo con preguntas en todo tiempo, como si tenía alguna novia o algo así ...

Oh, si tan solo las hubiera mandado a la mierda en ese mismo instante a esas perras...

No se cómo, pero no permitiría que nadie tuviera a Rivaille, el sería mío y sólo mío

Pero sólo me mantuve relajado mientras lo observaba ese dí a en la clase de Educación Física, apreciando el movimiento de su cuerpo torneado, totalmente bañado en sudor. Eso lo hacía ver aún más atractivo para mí que ya no podía seguir resistiendo.

Fui despavorido hacia los vestidores de hombres y estando completamente sólo, bajé mi short deportivo junto con la ropa interior y empecé a masturbarme como loco.

Con mi mano derecha me brindaba auto placer mientras que con la izquierda cubría mi boca para no soltar algún gemido, o si no estaría en graves problemas.

Era tal la fricción de mi mano con mi pene que estaba mordiendo mi otra mano por el incontenible orgasmo que se aproximaba. La sensación bochornosa de placer que me inundó por completo no me hizo percatarme de los pasos que resonaban en el pasillo

-Hey mocoso de mierda ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Esa voz...

-**¡R-Rivaille!** Y-Yo... ¡P-Puedo explicarlo!- grité avergonzado.

Miré como mi mano estaba totalmente húmeda por el líquido pre seminal de mi pene mientras sentía como la temperatura subí a a más no poder

Alcé la mirada algo apenado y notaba que el rostro de Rivaille estaba levemente rojo como un tomate, a la vez que secaba su sudor y entre sus piernas se notaba un leve bultito.

No logré evitar el morder levemente mi labio inferior al limpiar mi mano en mi ropa, de repente, sentí un extraño impulso que se apoderó de mí y en un parpadeo ya tenía a Rivaille totalmente acorralado entre el casillero y mi cuerpo

-Eren- preguntó consternado- ¿Q-Qué es lo que te suce-

Pero interrumpí su pregunta sellando sus labios con los míos de forma tan salvaje y lasciva...

El sólo daba leves gemidos mientras ya no oponía más resistencia, dejándose llevar al igual que yo por aquella sensación ferviente...

Nos separamos mientras nuestros labios formaban un delgado hilo de saliva, limpiaba la cara de Rivaille que estaba sudada mientras besaba su frente

-Rivaille... ¿Sabes algo?- dije jadeando mientras mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo con ternura- Desde que llegaste... He empezado a sentir algo hacia ti... y es que la verdad me gustas...

El sólo se quedaba mudo mientras correspondía con un cálido abrazo al sentir sus lágrimas fluir en mis hombros

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté- Entiendo si realmente no...

-Eren...- me habló sollozando- ¿Es cierto? ¿Realmente te gusto?

Asentí mientras recorría mi mano por su cabeza y secaba sus lágrimas

-La razón por la que también estoy aquí es porque...

-Dime...

-Yo... quiero olvidar...

-¿Olvidar?

-Unas semanas antes, terminé con mi exnovio Farlan porque… me era infiel

-¿Infiel?

-Sí , me llegué a enterar de que salía con una compañera mía llamada Isabel, todo esto me tomó por sorpresa y...- no pudo continuar ya que el llanto lo estaba consumiendo.

Lo abracé con más fuerza y le deposité un dulce beso.

-Olvida aquello Rivaille- le dije- Ahora me tienes a mí, te prometo que no te heriré.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó algo dudoso

-Si...- le respondí - Haré que seas feliz a mi lado Rivaille...

Solamente a mi lado...

Desde ese instante comenzamos a salir juntos durante 2 meses, era inevitable darle al menos un abrazo o un beso en sus mejillas, claro, siempre que lograra refrenar ese insano impulso.

Pero fue una noche fue cuando ocurrió…

Era viernes e íbamos regresando del cine, ya estaba justo a la puerta de la casa de Rivaille y Mikasa, me despedí cariñosamente y cerré la puerta. Ya iba rumbo a mi casa cuando el celular sonó era una llamada

-¿Aló?

-Eren... estoy sólo- se escuchó la voz de Rivaille- ¿Podrías... venir a recogerme y llevarme a tu casa?

-¿Que sucede?- pregunté algo angustiado

-Eren... debes saber algo y es qu-

-**¡ENSEGUIDA VOY PARA ALLÁ!**\- colgué y corrí de regreso a la residencia Ackerman.

Entiendo que estaba solo en ese momento, Mikasa estaba en sus clases de Boxeo y vuelve muy tarde, sus padres trabajaban en el turno nocturno de un restaurante

Sé que Rivaille puede estar sólo, es un chico fuerte, pero era tal el cariño -y el deseo- que había aumentado de tal forma durante los 2 meses que llevábamos saliendo que no pude resistirme y decirle "No"

Toqué el timbre y fui recibido por aquel pelinegro mientras se lanzaba hacia mí

-Eren... llámame loco pero... quiero que me devores...

-¿Devorarte?

Esperaba una respuesta como "¿Acaso te la creíste, mocoso?" Pero lo que dijo fue todo lo contrario

-Si... Quiero que me comas Eren...

Lo miraba detenidamente mientras el silencio se hacía incómodo.

No podía creerlo, era algo que realmente me impactó

¿Acaso esto es una especie de sueño utópico?

-Pero… **¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Qué hay de tu trastorno?!**

Rivaille poseía un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, repudiaba la suciedad a más no poder, razón por la cual siempre traía un gel anti bacterial y pañuelos a la mano, pero aquello que había dicho hizo que abriera los ojos como platos

-Porque… no soportaría que una persona totalmente aparte hiciera eso, no tendría sentido para mí, pero en este caso eres tú

-Rivaille… -le pregunté- ¿Por qué quieres ser devorado?

-Porque… siempre he anhelado ser una presa… Y en este caso, tu eres mi depredador…

Lo entendí, sonreí mientras recorría mis dedos de forma pícara en si rostro

-Rivaille- le dije al besar su mano- Yo te daré el placer de ser devorado...

Por fin, él y yo seríamos uno

Antes de que saliera, había escrito una nota y la dejó en la mesa de la sala, después cerré la puerta y ambos caminamos hacia mi casa, que estaba justamente a dos cuadras.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que nadie estaba; Papá estaba de viaje en Venecia y Mamá fue a visitar un pariente enfermo, todo de acuerdo al plan.

Agarré una botella de vino y unos cuantos fármacos necesarios, llevé a Rivaille a mi habitación, se notaba algo extrañado

-Te devoraré, pero antes...- le dije al poner un dedo en sus labios- Te haré solamente mío

Él sonreía mientras lo acorralaba en la cama al relamer mis labios y lo besé apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas mientras nos íbamos deshaciendo de la ropa.

Quedábamos solamente en bóxers mientras bajaba mi lengua a sus pezones, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos mientras bajaba mi mano a su entrepierna para dar masajes a su miembro, logrando que quedara erecto

-¡Nngh! E-Eren- musitó en voz baja- Por favor... b-bájalos ya, está muy... apretado

Obedecí y retiré aquella prenda íntima, logrando apreciar el tamaño de su pene ahora que estaba duro, estaba totalmente hinchado y húmedo. Me dirigí a aquella zona para recorrer mi lengua en todo su miembro

-¡Ah! ¡Eren!- gimió en voz alta al arquear su espalda totalmente lleno de placer al chupar el glande

Lamía maliciosamente su glande hasta tener en mi boca todo aquello mientras con mis dedos daba masajes a sus testículos, estando rebosante de su líquido pre seminal

El sólo gemía mi nombre totalmente fuera de sí al felarlo y recorrer mi lengua en todo su miembro, haciendo que entrara y saliera de mi boca mientras lo lamía.

-Oh Rivaille, sólo mira- le dije pícaramente- Tu verga se puso aún más dura ¿Acaso te fascina?

El sólo asentía mientras sus líquidos seguían llegando, se correría pronto

-Eren... Y-Ya, creo que m-me... - gemía entrecortadamente- C-Creo que v-voy a... **¡AAAAAAHHH!**

No completó su oración mientras a mi rostro llegaba aquella cálida descarga de semen, llevaba a mis dedos aquel líquido que cayó en mi mejilla y lo lamí de forma lasciva al levantarse mi miembro

Lo restregué en el cuerpo de Rivaille mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiendo su cuerpo

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- le ronroneé en su oído- ¿Puedes sentir como estoy de duro por tí ?

-E-Eren- gimió- Y-Ya no soporto más...

Su voz teñida por la lujuria me volvía totalmente demente, un paso más y perdería el control

-Por favor- suplicó mientras abría sus piernas- Hazlo ya...

Me posicioné mientras veía aquel orificio rosado que palpitaba por atención, en ese momento llevé dos dedos y los introduje en su interior

-¿E-Eh?

-Tenemos que abrirlo un poco, o no entrará bien- le dije

Y comencé a moverlos como si fueran unas tijeras para lograr abrir su estrecha entrada anal, introduje el tercer dedo y proseguía con aquel masaje

Rivaille sólo mordía su labio inferior por aquel movimiento placentero que efectuaba mientras iba tocando su interior

-¡A-Ah!- con aquel gemido, supe que había llegado a su próstata

-Es ahí ¿No es así , mi Rivaille?

-O-Oh sí , justo ahí

Seguí jugueteando con mis dedos al compás de sus bramadas de placer, pero los retiré inmediatamente al ver que ya estaba listo

-Eren... P-Por favor, m-métela ya...

Me acomodé y fui metiendo lentamente mi verga en su interior, sintiendo como sus estrechas paredes me iban atrapando

En ese mismo instante, me sentía como en el mismísimo cielo, estuve quieto durante un breve momento para que lograra acomodarse.

Y comencé a dar leves embestidas mientras gemí a levemente, Rivaille clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, logrando que soltara un gruñido de excitación

-¡A-Ah! ¡Eren! M-Más...- gimió- Q-Quiero más... M-Más rápido

Aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos, haciendo que se escuchara el choque de ambos cuerpos junto con nuestros gemidos.

Nos besábamos con intensidad mientras nuestras manos buscaban explorar el ser del otro, sintiendo aquel tacto fino y a la vez pícaro junto con nuestra agitada respiración

-¡Ngh! T-Tu verga es... tan grande y g-gruesa ¡A-Ah!

-¡N-Ngh! Y tu interior es... t-tan estrecho... ¡Ah!

Mientras seguía con aquel vaivén, iba perdiendo toda noción de mí mismo, todo daba vueltas y se tornaba blanco, ambos estábamos cerca del clímax

Los gemidos de Rivaille se hicieron más potentes como las intensas embestidas, a este paso realmente perdería el control. Era tal el placer que apenas me había dado cuenta del hilo de saliva que surcaba mi barbilla

-Ah... R-Rivaille, y-ya casi...- gemí entrecortadamente

Mi pene seguía golpeando la zona donde se hallaba el punto G, junto con la velocidad de mis embestidas y la excitante sensación que el interior de aquel pelinegro me hacía sentir

-¡Eren! ¡Eren! M-Me v-voy a... **¡AAAAAAHHH!**

-**¡RIVAILLE!**

Ambos gemimos intensamente mientras mi semen inundaba su cavidad y el suyo caía en nuestros cuerpos.

Nos dejamos caer rendidos y jadeando en la cama y mientras sacaba lentamente mi miembro, me di cuenta que ese momento había llegado.

Ya me entretuve con mi presa y ahora había llegado el momento de devorarla.

-Rivaille- dije jadeando- Es hora...

El solamente asintió, sin miedo alguno a su destino

Lo cargué hasta llegar al baño, donde se hallaba una tina que había llenado con agua unos momentos antes. Rivaille sólamente se tragó grandes cantidades de vino y todas las pastillas de golpe para que no sintiera dolor alguno durante el proceso.

Recosté su cuerpo desnudo mientras apreciaba su rostro, se hallaba casi inconsciente por la excesiva cantidad de alcohol. Tomé sus muñecas y las até al grifo, llevando conmigo una navaja totalmente filosa

-Sabes muy bien que no hay marcha atrás ¿No es así?- le dije al acariciar su cuerpo

-Lo sé, idiota...

Sostuve la navaja mientras rozaba la punta en su estómago con una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa

-Muy bien mi adorado Rivaille ¿Por dónde empezamos?- pregunté con un tono juguetón

-Empieza por mi verga...- susurró roncamente- Quiero... que la cortes...

Dirigí mi mano libre hacia su miembro y comencé a cortarlo poco a poco hasta partirlo y tenerlo en mis manos mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir en la zona amputada

No escuché ni un sólo grito de dolor en aquella operación, sólo leves gruñidos gracias a los fármacos, Rivaille entrecerró sus ojos y sonreí a mientras apreciaba su pene que ahora yacía en mis manos

-Ahora...Quiero que lo comamos... tu y yo...

Pensé lentamente en como efectuar aquello, hasta que por fin obtuve como hacerlo.

Acerqué la boca de Rivaille con la mía mientras la abría y metía aquel trozo en mi boca, unos cuantos centímetros bastaron para que ambos estuviéramos devorando el pene amputado

-Ah... Rivaille- gruñí mordisqueando el glande- Tu pene es... delicioso...

-Eren... ya, termina con esto... D-Devórame de una vez…

-Lo haré, mi Rivaille...- le susurré maliciosamente- Lo haré…

Y en ese momento, me salí totalmente de control. Todo instinto racional se había ido...

Una fuerza bestial tomó el control de mi ser...

Clavé aquel objeto filoso en sus muñecas y atravesé aquella piel lechosa, dejando expuesta esa exquisita carne junto con la sangre

Dirigí mi rostro hacia aquella herida abierta y con mis dientes empecé a desgarrarla. Aquel sabor inundaba mi boca, mientras las voces en mi interior gritaron más fuerte

**"MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS"**

Abría demencialmente cada parte de su cuerpo, logrando apreciar esas hermosas entrañas, venas y arterias que gritaban ser devoradas en ese mismo instante. Mi humanidad fue reemplazada por una bestia que buscaba saciar su hambre

Alcé mi cabeza para contemplar a mi amado, estaba a punto de dejar este mundo por la gran pérdida de sangre

-Eren...- musitó por última vez- Gracias…

Y besé sus tersos labios hasta sentir su último aliento...

Y de esa forma, mientras devoraba todas aquellas entrañas vorazmente, cumplía la última voluntad de mi amado

Ser devorado...

Su ser ahora era mío...

Y todo lo que era, ahora es mi parte...

Mi parte...

* * *

**Y, que tal? Creo que me pasé de verga con la parte final, entienden? :v *le lanzan tomates***

**No se si hallan notado que está levemente inspirado en la historia del caníbal de Rothemburg, cosa que si sucedió, investiguen mis shavos u v u**

**Y con esto concluye la dosis de traumas de ShokoRoko... por ahora **

**Me retiro... pero volveré... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *desaparece entre las sombras***


End file.
